In a world of Pastel coloured ponies! Version 2
by Jack1191
Summary: Jack lands in a world full of Ponies! A misunderstanding causes him to become Public enemy number one, So he needs to get back to his Crystal Ship trying (Key word Trying) to avoid battles. Will he ever get back to the Crystal Ship? Variation of the Fifth in the Adventure Series. Note: I May piss off a lot of Bronies, So If you don't like your favourite characters hurt Dont read it
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is the second version of the MLP Universe story, This time Jack's an enemy towards the mane six and the general society. Basically, This is mainly Jack fighting the Ponies of MLP.**

**Chapter I: What the Hell is a Changeling?!**

Jack was piloting the Crystal Ship through the Dimensional Planes, and the Dimensional Sensors went off; There was a Species-specific form hardwired to this Universe, so Jack flicked on the Dimensional Shielding, He was protected from the effects of the universe as long as the Shielding was on.

**-JA-**

It was a peaceful sunny day in Ponyville, Celestia's sun was shining brightly in the sky, and Twilight Sparkle was trotting down a street trying to look for a specific store, "How is it that I still can't find one specific store?" She questioned and sighed, then trotted off. If she stayed a little bit longer, She would've seen the Crystal Ship Atomising into existance.

Jack flicked a few levers revealing the Surroundings of the area which he had landed at, "Huh, So the species hardwired to the Universe is the Equine form..." Jack mused and he glanced down at the readings of the area where he'd landed:

**Town Name:**  
**Ponyville**

**Habitable:**  
**Yes**

The rest of the readings Jack ignored until one line caught his eye, It said that the energy used was Magic, Or Psychic energy.

Jack carefully glanced outside the Crystal Ship, and once he was sure that there wasn't anyone (Or Anypony in this case) wasn't around, He clapped quietly and activated the Camouflage, causing the Crystal ship to change itself into a Bench  
_Meh...Feasible enough... _Jack thought and Ran off at a blinding speed.

Twilight was expecting today to be like any other day, Until she caught sight of a Brown after trail (The Colour of Jacks suit) she tried following it, But before she could even get twenty feet from where she was, The trail disappeared, Until she heard a Boom! and saw a golden ring...

Rainbow Dash was practising a new flying trick, which she pulled off successfully, and then when she went to rest on her cloud she heard a boom which she recognized easily; It was a Sonic Boom!, She looked around trying to search for the source of the sound until she caught sight of a Quickly fading Golden ring...That must've been the Sonic Boom's shockwave, She was thinking this over when she caught sight of a Golden trail, she decided to follow it, Flapping her powerful wings and taking off at a blinding speed.

Jack sighed heavily, "Well, So much for keeping quiet and hidden..." Jack mumbled to himself, and then decided to break the speed, he jumped into the air and produced his Cosmic wings, and flew through the air at a casual 400MPH.

Rainbow was a couple of hundred feet behind him now, and she was confused as to why he suddenly stopped, Although this allowed her to get a glance of what the creature looked like, It was Bipedal, It had what looked like light coloured skin, and the only hair was on it's head.

She was incredibly surprised when two Golden wings appeared on it's Back, lifting it into the air and shooting it forward in a Golden blur...She decided to head back to Ponyville to tell her friend Twilight of her findings, As much as she wanted to follow the wierd creature, she rushed back to town.

**-JA-**

Twilight was sitting on her couch when she heard an insistant banging on the door of the Library, She sighed "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" She called and opened the door revealing Rainbow Dash, Who shot into the Library and started babbling at a speed that would make Pinkie Pie impressed "...And then he grew wings, And he then shot off!" She made a swinging motion with her hoof, Twilight was scratching her head processing the information she had just been given, "So that...Thing whatever it is caused the Sonic Boom?" Twilight asked, and Rainbow nodded frantically.

Jack was in trouble, He had gone into a forest and now he was being attacked by a Manticore, "So...You want to fight huh? No thanks!" And with that Jack simply cleared his throat altering his Vocal folds, and when he took a deep breath in and released it, It sounded like a Ratholos roaring, This caused the Manticore to back off slightly, Jack sighed "Well you wanna do this the hard way then? Okay then, Let's Dance!" Jack said and leapt at the recovering Manticore, He grabbed the Manticore and smashed it's underbelly with a Hyper-charged punch, This caused the Manticore to yowl in distress.

Twilight was processing what she had heard by Rainbow, when she heard a horribly Loud roar, None of which she had ever heard...This caused Rainbow to leap into the air, Crashing to the floor several seconds later. Twilight ran out of the tree and ran towards the source of the noise.

Jack started using Hyper Rays against the Manticore, Each of them either scored a Direct hit or a Glancing blow, Jack growled and summoned his Solar blade, He slashed the Manticore's chest causing a large Gash from one of the Hyper Rays to start bleeding The Manticore growled and ran off, The Solar Blade disappeared in a Golden flash, and Jack heard hoofbeats coming from the south, Jack sighed and leaped into one of the trees.

By the time Twilight got to where the Roar took place she had her friends Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie pie with her, Rainbow Dash was in the sky, and she spotted something in one of the trees, She narrowed her eyes and she flew as quietly as she could to the tree.

Jack froze when he heard the flapping of wings, So he turned and before he knew it he was face-to-face with a Rainbow maned Pegasus "OH MY CELESTIA IT'S A CHANGELING!" She cried and Jack looked down to find all of the ponies that surrounded him looking in the direction where he was at, He leapt down "I'm not a changeling! Whatever that is!" And before Jack could say anything else he was tackled to the ground, and found the same pegasus sitting on top of him, Jack growled "If you know what's better for you, Let me go!" Jack said and she whacked him around the face with a hoof, Jack hardly flinched, and he started charging up a Hyper Blast, "This is your last chance!" Jack growled and he got the same reaction of a hoof to the face.

Twilight was watching the exchange, and before she knew it his whole body was covered in a Golden aura, Then everything went Black...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Jack had his first encounter with Twilight and the Gang, But they all think he's a changeling, And to make matters worse, he's just Knocked out the Mane six!**

**Chapter II: You're an Outcast Jack!**

Jack pushed a couple of Branches out of his way, He knew that because of this whole thing about him being a Changeling fiasco, His life of exploring this Universe was going to be hard, Especially since the Dimension Crosser had a 14 hour refreshment period, and then a three hour recalibration period, so Jack knew that he couldn't spend the whole time hiding in the Crystal Ship.

Jack reached a large city after a while (He was running at 720Mph) and he settled down, and because of the large population, he was largely unnoticed...Until he ran into a Mare with a Mint green mane with a White streak running down it, She was looking at his hands and had a smile that unsettled him "Er...Can I help you?" Jack asked and before he knew it he was once again on the ground.

After the Mare lead him back to her house (She insisted he came) he sat down on the couch and she started firing random Questions at him "Are you a Human? What are they like? can I meet one? What is it like to have hands?" She babbled more and more questions and Jack smiled "No, I'm Humanoid, They're OK, The Doctor's the better person to ask about this...No because they're not native to this Universe and they're very useful" Jack finished whilst flexing his fingers, and the Mare brought some tea in "So what's Your name then?" Jack asked, and the Mare placed the teapot on the table with her magic "My name's Lyra Heartstrings, and you?" She asked, and Jack finished sipping his tea "The Name's Jack Dawson" Jack explained and she sat down on the sofa in the Human way (Quote un Quote).

After Jack finished the tea she asked him another Question which he really wasn't expecting "What did you mean by Humanoid?" She Questioned and Jack rubbed his temples "It means that because I look Human, I'm not part of their species. I'm Hyperonian, And I really need to find a way back to town without anypony noticing" Jack explained whilst getting up, Lyra offered, Well insisted that he let her help and after the third time he let her join him.

**-JA-**

Twilight woke up and found her friends around her still knocked out, She groaned and rubbed her head "What happened?" She asked no one in particular, and she heard groaning seconds later, It came from Applejack and then seconds later, Rainbow Dash, They all woke up in a few minutes "Man that was a cheap trick..." Rainbow growled and they all headed back to ponyville.

When they got to the Library Twilight asked Spike to write a letter of a stray Changeling running around Equestria, and he complied. A few Minutes later the letter came back and she Read it, one line in Particular caught her attention "I'll Be going after it"...

They ran out of the Library and started getting ready for the fight that was undisputably coming...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-So Jack now has The Princesses and the Royal Guards on his tail now! This is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter III: Royal Enemies**

Jack sighed heavily once he found out that he had the ROYAL GUARD on his tail, and the Princesses, It seemed that news about him had gotten out. Jack considered his options, He knew that the Royal Guard would arrest him as soon as they found him, and Lyra was screwed by the fact that she even let him hide out in her house.

Jack thought of a plan and started explaining it to Lyra, she agreed with the plan but she saw one problem with the plan, It involved aerial transport, "Don't worry, I'll do something about that when we get to that part of the problem" Jack explained and they walked out towards the front door, "I'll provide you with a bubble that would allow you to keep up with me" Jack said as he produced his Cosmic wings, Lyra stared at them for a few moments before she felt herself lift up off of the ground, She noticed the Translucent golden shield protecting her, She also saw a golden beam of light connecting the shield to Jack.

Jack took off leaving a decent sized dust cloud behind him, And he flew off towards his Crystal Ship.

Jack thought the plan over and knew that they probably would have Pegasi guarding the Princesses Palace which he NEEDED to pass to get to the Crystal Ship. Jack activated what looked like a normal Sapphire gem, but in Reality it was a Powerful Perception Filter, Designed to surpass the psychic inhibitors in the Unicorn/Alicorn horns, He flew past the Canterlot castle with relative ease, and when he was a good Mile from the castle he deactivated the Perception Filter and put it back in his pocket.

The next ten Miles were done on foot because of the large amount of Pegasi guarding the Canterlot boarders, Jack sighed heavily "We're NOT going to get past them without a fight" Jack said and Lyra looked at him with concern "They're Celestia's best troops! They've taken down Changelings and Dragons" She stressed and Jack scoffed "Well I've taken on whole armies, and I've slayed the God of Disaster Fatalis, SHE'S worse than any Dragon you'll face" Jack told Lyra and the sincereity in his voice was frightening, so she reluctently accepted the fight that was sure to be coming any second now.

Jack and Lyra made their way towards the Boarder, and Jack could hear Lyra's heartbeat increase almost instantly, As a safety measure, Jack started to charge up Hyper Energy, his hands lighting in a dim golden glow, and Jack walked forward until he heard the voice of one of the Pegasi letting them know of Jack's position, Jack instinctively casted a shield of Hyper Energy around Lyra, the action surprising her but protecting her from the lightning strikes from above.

Jack tossed the Perception Filter to Lyra and ordered her to press the button, and before Jack knew it, She was a blur to him, Jack smiled and re-produced his Cosmic Wings, Jack almost laughed at the Pegasi's faces, They thought that they were safe in the air, Jack started charging a Dragon Elemented attack, and when he let it loose, The Deep red and Black energy zapped everypony around it, They fell to the ground, All with Dragon Blight, and Jack moved on to the next soldiers, They fought Jack, Occasionally getting a Hit in, But the attacks hardly fazed Jack, Even though some of them even got a slash with a sword in, Jack sighed, and Started charging up a Hyper Blast, The Golden Glow started to emnate from his Body, This caused the Pagasi to pause, Jack smirked, That was all the distraction he needed, He let the Blast loose, A Golden Sphere of energy lighting up the sky, This caused the rest of the Pegasi to fall out of the Sky, Jack called Lyra and the Golden connection was re-established "We need to go, No doubt that The princesses probably noticed the Hyper Blast!" Jack called and Lyra turned off the Perception Filter, and nodded "You better cover your ears" Jack warned and before she could ask what he meant, They shot forward in a Sonic Boom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Celestia; The Solar Princess**

Celestia was keeping a watch out for the so-called Changeling when a Burned and bleeding Pegasus walked up to her, "Your Majesty...We've found the Changeling!" She gasped out and then collapsed to the ground, Celestia felt Angry, and then she turned to see a Golden Blast shoot through the sky, and she heard a Sonic Boom with it.

**-JA-**

Jack was flying faster than 1500MPH and he hoped to make it back to his ship soon, As no matter who this princess was, She couldn't get into it. Jack had a couple of cuts from the battle that just took place, So he quickly healed them with his Synthesis energy. Lyra was relishing the great speed that they were travelling at, And whilst she was enjoying the feeling of the force of the wind, A thought occured to her; Once Jack was gone, She'd get arrested for Treachery and helping the Quote un Quote villain, "Jack? I know that when you're gone, I'll get arrested for helping you, So...could I come with you?" Lyra asked tentatively, Jack looked at her, Pondering the thought; A companion through his journey to his home Universe...Jack smiled "Yeah, I guess so. After all, I think I've gone and ruined your life anyway" Jack said, and Lyra cringed a little.

Jack found a forest, So he swooped down and landed. He diminished his wings and the Bubble around Lyra, and he sat down on the floor "I think it's time to get some rest" Jack said as he started climbing one of the trees, Lyra sighed and climbed another tree, And they settled down pretty soon afterwards.

**The Next Morning...**  
Jack stretched and leapt off of the branch he was sleeping on, It was quite sunny today so they had to fly using the Perception Filter, Lyra was still asleep though so Jack started Gathering some wooden materials to make some equipment for Lyra. He knew that using Dragon Elemented Hyper Energy would damage his soul, But if he was fighting for his lives, It was a small price to pay. He started sharpening the sturdy looking stick he found, So he did what he learned on Minegarde, It was lucky he was carrying a Jhen Mohran tusk with him, He attached it to the stick using some enchanted weed string, and enhanced the Dragon element with his own Hyper Energy version. The next thing he started working on was the shield, He had a Lagiacrus plate with him, so he used that for the base of the shield. He flattened the Lagi plate, and smelted some Iron Ore onto the plate giving it shape. He then attached a Leather strap to the back of the shield to Give Lyra something to keep it in Position.

Lyra woke up and found Jack making some weird stuff so when she stumbled off of the tree she had slept on that night, She went to take a closer look. The materials were nothing she'd ever seen before, And they looked like they were made by a real smithy. Jack noticed her staring at his handiwork and smiled "I made these for you, So you have a degree of protection." Jack explained as he grabbed the items "For me...?" She questioned and Jack chuckled "I have my Hyper Powers to defend myself with, But Apart from your Magic, You have nothing to defend yourself with. So I thought that I'd make you a Sword and Shield. The Shield being made from Lagiacrus Plating and Iron Ore, and the Sword being made from a Jhen Mohran tusk and a Wooden stick" Jack explained, Lyra tentatively took the equipment, Testing the weight of the weapon and shield, Then tucking them on her back, Which they miraculously balanced "They've also got a sheathing mechanism in them, Which means when you sheath the weapon, They won't fall off your back, And when you want to Unsheathe it, They comply" Jack explained as they started walking (Trotting in Lyra's case) through the forest.

**-JA-**

In the Canterlot castle, Celestia had ordered every one of her Royal Guards to go looking for the Changeling, Since he took down a Pegasi battalion, They had real trouble on their hooves. She started to write a letter to Twilight, As to warn her of the danger that the changeling posed, and how they should be on Guard no matter what the circumstances were.

Twilight was pacing through the Library occasionally pulling out the odd book on Changeling Anatomy, When she heard Spike belch, She turned and found him holding a Particularly long scroll, She took it with her Magic and started reading it, Her eyes became wider and wider as she finished the letter, They were the size of Dishes, When she read the hoofnote, She was close to hyperventilating, _PS: We may need to use the Elements of Harmony_ That was all it took, and Twilight was out of it.

**-JA-**

Jack and Lyra were walking steadily through the forest when they heard a steady flapping, With one swift move, Jack dragged Lyra to the bushes and activated the Perception Filter again, What came down obviously scared Lyra out of her wits, He saw a Beautiful White Alicorn, with an eatheral mane, and Light pink eyes, She was obviously angry by the look on her face, She started shouting with what Lyra knew as the Royal Canterlot Voice, Jack smirked and decided to mess with her.

Celestia looked around, She was sure she saw two figures moving in the forest "COME OUT CHANGELING! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" She shouted, She almost leaped out of her skin when she heard an eery reply _Yes! You've found me! But where am I? _Jack psychicly replied, She started sweating, and started shouting again.

Jack sighed quietly, He knew she wasn't going to leave, He tapped Lyra gently and Smiled "(I need you to be Quiet and stay hidden)" Jack whispered as he slowly got up, She was about to retort when she felt something from her mind...Reassurance...

Celestia turned immediately when she heard rustling from the bushes, She saw a figure slowly approach, and stop a couple of feet away, She looked it up and down, He was well built, had good muscles, and looked quite strong. She smirked "So changeling, Are you gonna come with me quietly, Or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?" She asked patronizingly, Jack snorted "Listen lady, I don't know what you've got against me, But I'm sure as hell not going to go with a Mare that commands random Pegasi and Unicorns to attack me, So if you want a fight, So be it" Jack finished, Celestia admired the Hyperonians courage, and she scowled "YOU DARE TO DEFY ME?!" She screeched and Jack simply blocked the sound waves, Jack cleared his throat, Ready to give Celestia a taste of the Army's commanding tone "Well, If we're shouting...**DO YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS ANY WORSE THAN IT HAS TO BE?!**" Jack shouted, Celestia had to cover her ears at the volume and power of the soundwaves being produced by the shout, Celestia had had enough, She started charging her horn, And Jack raised an eyebrow, What really confused her though; Is when Jack's hand started charging with water energy, She unleashed the spell, which Jack stepped to the right to dodge, Then he unleashed a large torrent of water, Which soaked her to the bone, Her mane reverted back to it's original Pink colour and Jack decided he'd screw with her even more, He started charging up Fire Hyper energy.

Celestia was wet, cold and embarrassed, She started to charge her horn again but paused when she saw Jack's hands wrapped with fire, She was then shocked when it started circling him, She started charging her horn again, And fired, It hit the ground where Jack was. He was right behind her and he sighed, He gave her a swift punch which exploded along with the impact, This made Celestia yelp as she bucked him, This caused him to stumble, But he smiled deviously instead, He rushed around her, Leaving a fiery tornado in his wake, Before Celestia knew it, She was being attacked and "Bombed" On all sides.

Lyra watched the display of power Jack was using, She felt saddened by the fact that she was betraying her own princess, and standing and watching her get beaten up, She watched the flurry of explosions and fire, which abrubtly stopped, Revealing a burnt and bloody Celestia, She was panting heavily at this moment, and Jack dropped his battle stance "Look, Stop fighting, You'll only get yourself hurt even more" Jack reasoned, Celestia smirked, A little bit of blood dribbling from her cut lip "You think...I'd betray my subjects?" She asked panting, Jack sighed "Look, I'm saying this not to embarrass you, But to protect you from anymore damage!" Jack explained desperately, Celestia smiled "No..." And with that she collapsed.

Jack sighed and walked over to the bloodied Princess. He crouched over her and stroked her mane, He then left a Curing seed in her mind, which would be activated when he left Equestria. Jack heard galloping, and He rushed over to the bushes quickly, Looks like his victim would be found soon...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-So the last chapter, Jack fought and won against Celestia. I know that's gonna get me a lot of crap, But My story, My rules. This is Jack's fight Vs the Elements of Harmony.**

**Chapter V: The Elements of Harmony VS the Cosmic Form**

Twilight heard Celestia's Royal Canterlot voice from the Library, and then an Even louder voice, That somehow, Beat the Royal Canterlot voice in both volume and Intimidation. They rushed to the source of the noise since all five of the other elements presumably heard it too, and what they found was horrifying. The princess was burned badly, Her wings were twisted awkwardly and she was a bloodified mess.

Twilight was Angry, She looked up to Celestia as a Sister, and the THING that did this was gonna pay, Rainbow Dash was scowering the air looking for the offender, and she found something out of place, In the middle of the forest was what looked like Iron, and shards of a scale of some sort "Hey! Found something!" She called, and Twilight and the gang ran over, She showed them the shards and twilight scrutinized them, But came up blank "They don't resemble any scales I've ever seen, And that is Iron" She explained.

**-JA-**

Lyra was really starting to panic now, The Elements of Harmony had found Celestia, And she knew that they were going to have to fight them, Jack sighed Heavily and started charging up a power he Rarely used, A purple bubbly mist started forming around Jack's hands and Jack looked at Lyra reassuringly.

Rarity noticed something in the bushes, It was a Purple mist, and it seemed to be around two particular areas "Hey girls! take a look at this!" She called and Twilight scrutinized the light, and found nothing dangerous about it, She started walking closer.

Jack shook his head when he noticed the Purple Unicorn coming closer, So Jack produced his Cosmic wings and surrounded Lyra in a Golden Bubble, He then shot into the sky, Where unfortunately he came face to face with the same mare that he was outcasted by, Rainbow Dash "HEY GIRLS! UP HERE!" She shouted, and Jack sighed as he saw them looking up and saw the Purple Unicorn charging her horn, He felt himself freeze up, So he rolled his eyes, He started focusing his Psychic energy into the Magic channel and blasted it, This sent Twilight flying a couple of feet, he got smashed in the stomach at a high speed, This knocked Jack back a couple of feet, Jack decided that He'd show Rainbow Dash the true meaning of Dash.

Rainbow was laughing as she forced him backwards, Then she found him smiling creepily, He did a loop, and then a flip, and then with a flurry of Golden rings and horrible noise smashed into her, sending her halfway around the world.

Applejack covered her ears at the sound of the Hypersonic Boom, she felt her mouth drop open when she saw Rainbow get sent flying backwards at a velocity faster than she could even achieve and then she realized something, There were four of them now, Twilight was still recovering from the Psychic backlash, and Rainbow was probably on her way back from Saddle Arabia.

**-JA-**

The battle went on, But when Jack was ready to leave they brought out six gems that looked remarkably similar to him, he remembered now, The Elements of Harmony! They were sent to a different Universe by Void to prevent the Daleks from getting their plungers on them! Jack knew for a fact that they contained remarkable power, so he started charging up Hyper Energy.

Lyra's eyes widened at the sight of the Elements, They were gonna turn him into stone?! She looked at Jack, and found his hands literally flooding with golden energy, He then proceeded to pull his knees to his chest, She frowned, and then with a brilliant flash, He turned into his Cosmic form, Lyra's mouth dropped, He was literally a Golden fire, With Crystalline gold wings.

The Element users hesitated for a moment, Before Twilight unleashed what would normally be the finishing blast for any enemy, Even Discord didn't have the power to stop the effects of the blast, They were shocked when it harmlessly dissipated against Jacks shield.

Twilight didn't know what to do, Their Ultimate weapon had failed, She jumped when she heard the changeling speak up "The Reason why the elements didn't work against me, Is because Void programmed the Elements not to use their secondary effects against a Hyperonian. So those gems you're using, They're native to my planet" Jack explained before he swiftly delivered a Psychic shockwave to each of their minds, Knocking them out cold.

Jack then rushed to the village when he heard a shout "YOU DARE TO ATTACK OUR SISTER?!" Came the shout. _Oh boy, Another battle_ Jack thought...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-So yeah, I'll probably cause problems saying that the Elements of Harmony are from Jack's native Universe and Planet, So before you get on my ass about it, It's just an Idea.**

**Chapter VI: The Lunar Princess joins the fight**

Jack turned to find a deep blue Alicorn, and by the looks of her eyes, She was feeling pretty annoyed with Jack, Who for some reason stood there with a insulting look on his face, She growled and shot a beam of magic towards him, Jack dodged the impending beam, and decided to give her a little zap of electricity, His hands started sparking, and crackling, and after a brief five seconds he let the electricity loose.

Luna suddenly felt something hit her in the side, It coursed through her body leaving her in a weakened state, She eventually regained her composure, and fired another beam, This one hit the Perception Filter Lyra was using to keep hidden, She yelped as the magic collided with the contraption, and started panicking when she saw Luna looking at her with a disappointed and angry expression "WE HAVE A TRAITOR TOO!" She yelled, and Lyra instinctively brought the shield up to defend herself, Jack saw Luna preparing to attack Lyra, So he gave Luna a taste of Kinetic energy, which sent Luna flying backwards.

Lyra lowered the shield to see what happened and found Luna sprawled out on the floor, She decided to help Jack and drew the Mohran Sword. She rushed towards Luna and gave her a slash on the side, A flash of Dragon energy embuing the attack too, Luna yelped and glared at Lyra "Yo Bunnybitch!" Jack called, And Luna turned to him, "Pay attention to me, She's not the one who attacked your sister" Jack said, This angered Luna, so she sent a powerful Blast of magic towards Jack, It hit him, but sent him back a couple of feet "Thanks! I needed something to wake my body up!" Jack called and Luna growled, She yelped when she felt another slash on her leg, and she smacked Lyra away, Lyra was sent flying, and she landed awkwardly, Jack saw the attack, and then he scowled "You attacked one of your Subjects. And one of my friends. No more Mr nice guy!" Jack said, and shot forward jabbing her in the side with his knee, and then he proceeded to climb onto her back, Luna started bucking wildly, So Jack decided that he'd end that battle once and for all, He summoned some Dragon energy, and shot it at her back, She crumpled under him, and Jack leaped off of her.

He rushed over to Lyra and found her leg in an awkward position, he assumed she must have broken it when Luna swiped at her with her wing, Jack picked her up and walked down the streets, He was halfway through the streets when he heard yelling, "Hey! Let go of Lyra!" Jack turned and found a cream coloured mare rushing towards him, Lyra looked up wearily "Don't worry Bonbon...He's one of the good guys..." She fell unconscious afterwards. Bon bon leaded him towards another house, Jack sighed "Look, She helped me get through Canterlot and the Everfree Forest, I'm really annoyed with the blue Alicorn that hurt her" Jack said, Bon Bon paused bandaging Lyra's leg "You fought the Princesses?! She helped you?" Bon bon questioned and Jack nodded "I can easily heal her you know" Jack said, Bon Bon stopped Bandaging Lyra's leg "Well do it then" She snapped and rushed upstairs.

Jack sighed as he watched the retreating mare, and gently placed his hands on Lyra's Leg, He breathed in and released Synthesis energy on the wound, He slowly shifted the leg back to it's straight position and the gash on her leg closed up. Jack sighed, He now had to get back to his ship.

He wrote a letter.  
_Dear Bon Bon,_

_I'm leaving for my ship now, Lyra asked to come with me, and Since Luna found out about her helping me, I think that she'd be arrested for Treachery. I've left a small pouch in the kitchen, It's Dimensionally Transcendental so it can hold more things than the size of the bag suggests._

_Lyra said that she loved you and wished that you have a nice life and find a nice mare to spend your life with, I'm grateful for your Hospitality too, so I'll take this chance to say another thank you._

_I'm going back on my quest to get back to my home Universe, and I hope that I never find trouble like this again. Thanks once again, Jack Dawson._


	7. Finale

**AN-This is the last chapter of the second version of this story, I hope you enjoyed it, As I enjoyed writing it. Please Review, As I'm interested on the fact that if I portrayed the characters personalities correctly! Enjoy the Finale!**

**Chapter VII (FINALE): Escaping to the Crystal Ship**

Jack was carrying the still unconscious form of Lyra, as he rushed through the streets of Ponyville to find the Crystal Ship, Jack managed to find a large tree, a Huge apple farm and a big sweet shop, Jack smiled at the variety the town had, he grabbed a couple of apples when he was at the farm, and he was chased off by a large red stallion, Jack sighed.

Jack then found a shop with the name **The carousal boutique, **"Huh, That's a weird name..." Jack mumbled to himself, and he found the shop to be a Clothing store, Jack pondered the thought of the fact that everypony was naked, they still had clothing stores, He chuckled and walked off, Lyra started stirring and Jack looked down "Man, That was painful" She said, Jack chuckled at her phrasing, Lyra looked around and found out that they were outside of the Carousal Boutique, She looked around, "Don't worry, I've left a letter for Bon Bon, So she knows you're coming with me" Jack explained, and she was lowered to the ground.

She stumbled slightly but eventually found her footing, and they started to walk around "So what does your ship look like?" Lyra asked, Jack kept on walking "She normally looks like a huge crystal, hence the name Crystal Ship" Jack explained, Lyra furrowed her brow "She?" Lyra Questioned and Jack chuckled "The Crystal Ship was grown not built, And she's sentient, meaning she's alive. And she also has a personality of her own" Jack explained, Lyra listened carefully and she pondered Jacks words, and jumped when he clapped, "Why did you do that?" She asked, Jack pointed towards the Dumpster "She obviously thinks she's funny, Because we have to climb into that dumpster there" Jack explained, Lyra gulped and they started making their way towards the dumpster, Jack helped Lyra up and they landed in what looked like a wintery wonderland, Jack sighed as he saw the console and the navigation pod, It turned out the Crystal Ship turned them into Mini Ice plateus, Under the console was Icicles, and the levers were crystalline like the buttons, Lyra Gawped at the interior and Jack huffed "You know dear, This theme changing thing is getting boring now" Jack said, there was a warbling hum, "Yeah, Well enoughs enough dear, Please stop it" Jack said, and he took the levers on the console, and took off, he turned on the dimension crosser and they started to cross universes, The Crystal Ship landed and Jack turned...To find Lyra naked. "Yeah, Go figure, Ponies don't wear clothes so Of course they'd be naked." Jack said, Lyra covered herself, and Jack lead her to the wardrobe, "There's female clothes somewhere in here" Jack said, and left Lyra to get ready.

Jack decided to have a look at his new surroundings, So he walked out into what looked like an office. He looked around, There were posters of the ponies he'd seen, and he saw the title "My Little Ponies: Friendship is Magic", Jack shrugged "So I was in a kids cartoon huh?" Jack mumbled, He saw a desk and found some artwork of who he knew as Luna, and Celestia. He jumped when the door opened to reveal a woman with Brown-red hair, She was wearing a smart blue blouse, and a Maroon blazer, with jeans, Her eyes were an icy blue, and she jumped when she caught sight of Jack "Who are you? And why are you in my office?" She asked, Jack smiled "Well, I landed in your office by accident, and my names Jack, What's yours?" Jack asked, she frowned when he mentioned Landing but shrugged it off "My names Lauren Faust" she said, Jack smiled "Well Ms Faust, It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'll be going now" Jack said, and clapped his hands, and rushed into the Crystal Ship, Which proceeded to disappear in a flurry of blue and white flies, Lauren slumped onto her chair "I need a holiday" She said.

**AN 2-That's the end of the story! And Jack now has Lyra as a new companion!**  
**I felt the need to include the shows creator into the story, as I thought it would be a funny situation.**

**Anyways, This was Version 2, So keep on Rocking Fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


End file.
